


Centennial Cyborg

by ANebulaDarkly



Series: Electric Shocks on Aching Bones [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky did not sign up for this, Bucky is trying his best, Gen, I'm still not over endgame, Natasha Romanov (mentioned) - Freeform, Natasha Romanov deserved better, Sassy Darcy Lewis, Sassy Sam Wilson, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) - Freeform, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, a spider always has it's web, is actually a girl, the guy in the chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANebulaDarkly/pseuds/ANebulaDarkly
Summary: Have a fanfic for a series that hasn't even dropped on Disney+ yet. And I need you to know, I wrote this before there was a trailer. It's just Bucky trying his best to survive kids these days. You're welcome.
Series: Electric Shocks on Aching Bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106303
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Centennial Cyborg

He'd known better than to walk into an unknown enemy base with half a map and no guard rotation schedule to go with it. He'd known better than to split up and cover more ground. And he'd definitely known better than to expect their coms to still work despite being underground.

But this was the place to be for the info they needed, and Sam, just as stubborn as Steve had ever been, hadn’t been keen on waiting for recon. 

So here he wandered, lost in the dark damp halls that reminded him of his time as the Soldat. Bucky paused at the sound of footsteps approaching. His head whipped around to find a place to hide. The only door within sight was locked with a keypad. He could rip it out with his left hand no problem, but he'd give away the only advantage he and Sam had if it sounded an alarm. 

"Well, if it isn't my favorite centennial cyborg," a female voice cooed in his com. "Try ten feet to your left. There's a vent directly above you. You've got 60 seconds before they'll spot you."

He didn't think to ask why she was helping him let alone on his com before he was scrambling into the vent and holding perfectly still as the small patrol of three men with guns passed underneath him.

"Hang tight, tin man. I'll let you know when you're clear," she said, the faint click of keyboard keys barely audible behind her words.

Who was this person? 

"I would introduce myself, but I'm still kinda pissed that you and Sam stole my recon project from Nat's computer. I wasn't finished marking patrols or fixing a better com work around but, nooooo, boys gotta go headlong into danger without even thinking."

And where did she get off scolding him as though she hand her hand on his ear, like his ma when he'd come home with a torn shirt after dragging Stevie out of another scrape? He agreed with her, obviously, but this mission had all been Sam's idea. The woman's voice cut through his thoughts. 

"Seriously. I know Widow's been gone a hot minute, but you should have known better than to think a spider wouldn't leave a web behind, my dude. How did both of you hooligans miss that the last update on the file was a  _ week _ ago? For a super-spy you're not very observant."

The footsteps had faded enough he began to lift the vent cover. 

"Hold it ten more seconds to avoid potential visual, Sarge. Okay. Now you're clear."

"So you...knew the Widow," he whispered as he gently lowered himself down.

"Yeah, someone had to be her eyes on the web. With everyone being dust, the supers were stretched thin enough just trying to show a presence. She took someone loyal to the Avengers over someone better trained, and the rest is history."

Bucky adjusted the vent cover into place, barely catching the next phase she muttered to herself.

"Still pissed there wasn't a memorial for her."

"Me too," he replied softly, unsure if she had wanted him to hear her or not. 

She sighed, some of her rage seeming to dissipate with his agreement. He placed his feeling asides. Time to focus on the mission.

"So where's Sam?"

"Sam's on the other side of the compound and still out of trouble. You're going through our locked door here to grab some files while I try to patch into his com and bring him to you."

Bucky checked the halls once more before standing before the door.

“And what if I don’t want to see the ugly mug of the person who dragged me into this mess?”

“Too bad, my esteemed fossil. I need him in the air for what comes after,” she replied as the light on the door switched from red to green. “So be a good museum exhibit and do as you’re told.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky replied as he slipped into the small control room.

“Did you at least bring a spare flash drive from Nat’s office?”

Bucky reached into a pocket and held the device up so that the single camera overhead could see it.

“Well, thank Thor for small favors,” she whispered. “Right, pop it in. I’ll talk you through the rest.”

Bucky settled himself into the chair and settled the device into an available port.

“Why the grin?” she asked.

Bucky gave a glance at the camera trained on him and shook his head.

“Just thinking about how weird the future is.”

“Ah, don’t go all memory lane on me now. I do not need to know how you walked uphill both ways to school every day.”

“You forgot the snow.”

“In the snow,” she echoed as her clacking increased exponentially.

“I never did get your name.”

“I suppose remembering the flash drive earned you enough points back to know. I’m Darcy Lewis.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Lewis. I’m Bucky.”

“I know."

"I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I don't know if I'd call this a meeting."

"It's as close as you're going to get to a meeting for a while. We'll just call this a preview of things to come."

"A harbinger?"

"Something like that. Okay, peace is over. I'm patching Sam in before we get started on your first foray into computer hijinks."

"Do you have to?"

"I'd rather have him on route to you in case we have to blow this popsicle stand when we finish the download. You ready?"

"For Sam's sass? Never."

She snickered across the com.

"Well, nice to hear what's said behind my back, Barnes," Sam replied. 

Bucky groaned.

"How long ago did you patch him in?" 

"Been here the whole time, Centennial Cyborg. Good one, by the way, Lewis."

"What can I say? I have a gift."

"I'm getting you both back for this. And remember I've got a hundred years of practice under my belt."

"I'll remember to hide the oil cans," Darcy returned. 

Sam bit back a laugh.

"This is how it ends, isn't it? Bunch of whippersnappers all ganged up on me on the coms during a mission in an enemy base?"

Darcy laughed lightly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Buckaroo. But this is how it begins."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Darcy. And Bucky. They're my favs, so why didn't Marvel just put them in the same TV series? Ah, because Sam and Darcy would be too busy cracking jokes about Bucky to get anything done. While I get it, Marvel, I still want this crossover. Thank you.


End file.
